Familiar Competition
by Tribunal
Summary: [Oneshot] Louise and Saito participate in the annual Familiar Competition! Will they win the competition? Louise X Saito. Pls Rate and Review. Warning: Tough competition lies ahead.


Zero no Tsukaima Oneshot: Familiar Competition

Done by: Tribunal

Disclaimer: Not making profit of this... not mine...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This happens after the epilogue to the series. Louise finds Saito flirting with Siesta.)

Louise walked around the corner. 'Where can that idiot be?' she thought, although she had not expected the answer to arrive that soon.

Her eyes turned to Saito, and to her prediction, he was flirting with Siesta. 'The nerve of that idiot...'

'Wait... why am I angry over him... wait... I am jealous?' she threw the thought away as soon as she had it. Immediately, she called out, "Saito, you baka! Get back to cleaning the laundry!"

The black haired boy turned around slowly to reveal his horrified facial expressions and slowly put his hand behind his head, closing his eyes and putting a fake smile, saying, "Heheheh... Hi Louise."

Louise seemed immune to his behaviour and held him by the ear, which made him release a yelp. "Well, why aren't you at work, Saito? Perhaps I may want to cut your food rations by half..."

Saito sweatdropped and said, "Well... the laundry's finished... so what do I do now?"

Louise immediately released it and walked towards the castle, "It better be, if not..."

Saito gave another nervous smile and saw Siesta smiling at him. "Well, I better be going, if they find me outside here too long, they might get suspicious, you know..." she said and rushed off without a word.

"Wait, Siesta..." his voice trailed off as he saw her quickly walk into the kitchen, shaking angrily nearly everytime.

"Something tells me I am about to be in trouble..." Saito said as he ran back to Louise's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her room, she found a large amount of her clothes burnt, with distinct ash marks on them.

Angrily, she slowly tapped her feet and Saito rushed in about the next minute. When he saw her crossing her arms with a wand on her hand and her feet tapping, he crept to an inferior stance and blurted out, "Er... Hello?"

"Saito... Saito... What an honest familiar you are... you have indeed made the laundry finished ... I am touched," she said, hiding her anger.

"Wait... wait... I can explain..." Saito said, stepping back in fear, later breaking into running as Louise was chasing him with the whip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The anger lasted for the whole day, and it was only night when Louise started talking to him.

"Let's have dinner," she said as she led Saito to the dinning hall, where the Princess of Tristain, Henrietta, was patiently waiting for them.

Louise knocked the door and entered with Saito. She slowly bowed down towards the Princess.

"Good evening, hime," she greeted.

The Princess returned with a smile and replied, "Please sit down, Louise and Saito-san."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tabitha and Kirche were walking around the castle, as they had nothing else to do. Tabitha was reading a Wind Elemental book.

When they approached the spiral staircase, they saw an attractive poster. It read:

-Poster-

Calling all second-years students of various Academies of Magic!

By now, you should have a familiar. The royal court has organised a competition where familiars of second-years battle it out to obtain prizes. To take part in this event, please obtain information from any of the professors in your Academy.

-End Poster-

Kirche remarked, "Maybe my Salamander can take part."

And Tabitha was uninterested. She continued reading the book.

Kirche looked at her blue-haired friend and sighed. She knew the plight of Tabitha's family very well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? A familiar competition?" Louise exclaimed.

"Yes, and I am supposed to select a representative for the royal family as well. Being a void wizard and servant, I think you are my best choice."

"Ok, I agree," Saito said whilst helping himself with the food.

Louise looked at Saito nervously and nodded as well.

Princess Henrietta simply smiled.

When they had finished the food, the Princess added, "Ah, the place is the colosseum, and see you next Saturday!" as she winked at Saito.

Saito smiled back, much to the anger of Louise. However, she refrained herself from taking the whip. 'What is wrong with me? I am even angry at Saito for smiling at the hime...'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The colosseum was jam-packed during Saturday. The atmosphere was intense and excited, and the second-years of Germanica and Tristain came, sitted comfortably in the place.

Princess Henrietta slowly stepped forward to the elevated platform. "Thank you all, students of the Academies of Germanica and Tristain, for arriving today to watch the competition. The judge for this competition is Ms von Wincott, let us give a round of applause for her."

A round of applause was given when a lady with long silver hair stepped forward, and walked back.

The princess continued, "For this competition, four teams from both academies will battle it out in a knock-out tournament, with one of the teams from Tristain invited by the royal court. The winner will receive 1 year's worth of Familiar canned food."

Saito, who had heard it, made a sound in disgust. He did not like to eat pet food, unlike the fiery salamander who was standing beside.

"Well, without further ado, let us invite the teams out. From Germanica, we have London, with his adorable wind bunny. And Black, with his Water Hound. And Robin, with his fire-breathing dragon. And lastly, Tonks with her Earth golem."

A round of applause came from the Germanica second-years.

"And from Tristain, we have Guiche and his Earth mole, Montmoncrecy with her Water Frog, Kirche with her fire salamander and finally, Louise and her familiar, Saito... who is a... well, just give them a round of applause."

The princess was sweatdropping rather badly as she nearly exposed the secret of Void to Germanica.

"And now, we have Ms von Wincott to address the rules."

The audience broke into thunderous applause, maybe except Tabitha, who was still reading her book.

Ms von Wincott walked to the stage slowly, and said, "The rules of this competition is, 1) No killing of familiars, 2) Participants cannot give orders for battle to familiars if they cannot battle anymore, 3) Any familiar who cannot battle anymore automatically loses. A familiar can also lose if it leaves the stage. With that, can we have Guiche and London?"

Guiche carried his mole up to the stage while London's bunny instantly dashed onto the stage. Guiche and London stepped one step higher onto the commanding platform.

"3...2...1... Start!"

The wind bunny immediately headbutted the mole and the mole fainted.

"KO, London has won the match."

Guiche carried his mole back to the ground, crying very loudly. "How can my mole be injured like that?"

And Montmoncrecy and Black stepped onto the stage.

Saito immediately shouted, "Monmon! Do not lose!", only to receive a whip from Louise.

The frog hopped onto the stage and the hound simply leapt on. When the fight started, the frog continuously leapt around, avoiding the hound's water attacks and leaps. Then, Montmoncrecy told it to reveal its original size and it bulged into such a big frog that the hound was too frightened and jumped out of the stage.

Third battle was between Kirche's salamander and Robin's fire-breathing dragon.

Kirche stared at Robin coldly. When Ms von Wincott started the match, the dragon breathed fire at the salamander and the salamander retaliated by doing the same. But the salamander was easily defeated, and it was severely burnt. Kirche ran towards it to pick it up.

"Poor little guy, you have done so well."

"Round goes to Robin!" Ms von Wincott shouted.

Germanica cheered.

Saito sweatdropped. 'Ok... is that Golem menancing or what? And later, if I get through, I still have to face the freakish dragon!"

So Saito and Louise stepped onto the stage at the same time as Tonks with her gigantic golem. The audience let out a loud sound of awe as the golem roared.

"3...2...1... Fight!"

The golem auto-created a gigantic boulder and hurled it at Saito. While Saito barely avoided it, it gave him a fast punch, and Saito managed to dodge that too. And then it repeated in cycles, until it spun around like a top and shot out dozens of big boulders every second. Saito, who obviously couldn't block all these fast boulders, was hit by several of them.

"Saito!" Louise shouted.

He immediately got up, while the Golem was still spinning, although rock was not coming out of him anymore. Saito then realised how he could defeat the golem. He merely stuck out his foot, and the golem's legs, which were just a tip now, tripped over it and flew off the stage.

"Wow... I didn't need my powers to win..." he realised.

The next round started, and since the bunny was so fast, Montmoncrecy's frog was instantly knocked out by the bunny, who had a steel head for some apparent reason.

And Saito was facing a large two headed dragon.

When the battle started, the two headed dragon started to blow fire at him without fail. Saito ran (in the comedic way), avoiding the fire from burning his... um... bum. When he could not longer avoid it, he simply jumped up. However, a spark started a fire on his bum and he had to lie down and roll over, causing a loud laughter, coming from the Germanicans.

"Damn it... they must think it is some kind of movie," Saito muttered under his breath. Just then, he had another idea. He jumped atop of one of the heads and the second head burnt fire at him, and he jumped away, making the first head get rather badly burnt. In retaliation, the first head breathed fire at the second, and vice versa, until both heads collapsed.

"Winner, Louise and Saito."

And London and his Wind bunny entered the stage.

"3..2..1.. fight!"

The wind bunny, as though it disappeared, dashed quickly behind Saito and head-butted him in the bum. Although Saito was taken by surprise, the bunny was relentless, and Louise could only stare and watch as Saito get hit and hit painfully by the bunny all the time. Soon, he was bleeding, but he was still conscious.

This was when Louise actually had thoughts that Saito would get into serious injury. "Saito... no... don't fight anymore... Saito... please..."

As a tear dropped from her eyes, the runes on his hand shone again, and he held his blade and dodged the bunny. A sound of awe came from the audience, and later, Saito found he could not chase up with the Wind bunny. So he decided to use a plan, in which he would stay there and wait until the bunny arrived before striking or knocking it out of the field.

He suddenly stopped, and the bunny, obviously dashed straight for him. But Saito took his blade and spun around, knocking the bunny out of the arena.

"The winner of the competition is Louise and Saito!"

The people from Tristain cheered loudly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Louise and Saito were heading to the room, Louise said, "Saito... you baka... why did choose to continue fighting?"

Saito realised the emotion in this question and replied carefully, "It is all for you, you see. I want you to win, so that you will feel happy, Louise."

Louise immediately blurted out, "Oh... Saito... but you shouldn't have done all those; getting hurt because of me."

Saito looked at her, confused, and replied, "Oh well, I didn't want you to get hurt too."

Somehow, Louise suddenly got angry for no apparent reason until she said, "Do not think that although we got the food for you, you can slack all day! Get to work! Clean my laundry, and make sure they are not burnt this time!" She held up her whip and chased Saito through the rest of the way.

But this time, both of them were smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pls review!


End file.
